


And The War Came

by toastyrockets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-disc war, awesamdad, papa puffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyrockets/pseuds/toastyrockets
Summary: Despite the war being over, Tommy continues struggling to keep his head above water.(due to recent events (03/01/2021) i will never emotionally recover and this is now on hiatus forever)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	1. And Other Cool Ways To Drown

**Author's Note:**

> my brain came up with a very specific canon for this world and you're just going to have to be ok with that.
> 
> TW: past/mentioned manipulation

It’d been hard to sleep these past couple of weeks, even now that Dream was gone. Perhaps it was the lingering anxiety, or maybe the fear that Dream would escape, or even the cold draft that the crumbling foundations of the dirt house Tommy lived in that kept him awake. The night was so long and unpredictable, if he fell asleep who’s to say he wouldn’t wake up alone in exile again.

Tommy didn’t like to think much, (especially before he spoke) but there was no one to speak to here, and his thoughts were buzzing around his head like a loose bug that got into the house and kept flying around your head; you try to kill it but you don’t know where it’s coming from, you try to cover your ears but you can still hear it, you try to leave but it follows you.

Trying to sleep reminded him too much of his exile. The cool draft… the deafening silence… the fear of Dream… the feeling of waking up and feeling like you were drowning… Well, during exile he was literally drowning.

He thought he should be over it by now. He was at home, he could see all his friends, Dream was locked away forever and yet he still felt like he was clawing for the water’s surface. The more he struggled, the further he drifted downwards, the light hitting the top of the water becoming further and further away. _I’m free_ he would remind himself _I’m free_ , but it was only like his little dingy cage had just been upgraded for a bigger one. Dream was in prison but he could still feel his presence- he could still feel the water to his little glass tank filling.

  
  


Often he found himself longing to be next to Tubbo. To make sure they were still best friends or to make sure he was still alive, Tommy didn’t really know. In the times he could sleep he would sometimes dream of some other reality in which he could see the life drain from Tubbo’s eyes at Dream’s hands in that underground bunker, only helpless enough to watch in horror. Tommy was glad they'd managed to survive, but the thought that if it hadn't been for Punz showing up when he did Tubbo would've been gone and Tommy would still be trapped in Dream's clutches. It made him never want to let go of Tubbo, because that bunker had really made him realize any moment could be the last.

Tubbo had invited Tommy to live in Snowchester over and over, and though Tommy wished to be with his best friend, he found himself intimidated by the new nation. He started to see what everyone was on about, perhaps history was doomed to repeat itself. Besides, Tommy was starting to think Jack Manifold wasn’t too keen to have him around.

  
  


“Good morning, Tommy.” Tommy’s body jolted up at the sudden noise, frantically looking around the room. The voice was sweet and gentle, obviously not meant to startle him. It belonged to Captain Puffy, who was standing in the doorway.

“Why’re you here.” He grumbled. He sounded annoyed, he felt pretty annoyed too, but he was really relieved to see her, he hated being alone with his thoughts for too long.

Puffy shrugged off Tommy’s attitude. “I came to get you up. I’ve been noticing you’ve been having some struggles getting out of bed, so I decided to help.” She smiled calmly.

Tommy felt inexplicably tense. “I don’t need your help…” He muttered, heaving himself up off his mess of blankets on the floor. His entire body felt heavy, like he had weights tied down all over. But he didn’t need help, especially not Captain Puffy’s- Tommy could feel her pity for him emanating from her body.

Captain Puffy just waited patiently for him, stood in his doorway with her hands behind her back. It felt patronizing having her watch him struggle to lift himself out of bed, just affirming why she was even here. “Well, I brought you some breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day y’know, you shouldn’t get into the habit of skipping it.” She revealed a small-ish container of food, some toast and eggs, a few berries on the side in a separate compartment. “The eggs are still warm.” She added.

In that moment Tommy realized how hungry he was. Lately he had been skipping a few meals, mostly out of forgetfulness. But it felt wrong to accept and he thinks: _she just wants to feel bad for me._ He internally growled to himself.

“No thank you.” He replied bluntly.

That answer was unacceptable to Puffy. “It wasn’t a question.”

  
  


Tommy chose not to fight Puffy, he was starving after all, and she seemed quite pleased with herself when he so quickly gave in. The two sat at the least cluttered counter Tommy had. He tried to act all pissed while eating but he just ended up scarfing it all down, unable to act so mad for so long while so hungry. 

As he finished his meal, he started to feel the shame again, the shame of being looked down upon by Puffy. Oh, the poor sad boy she must be thinking.

“Thank you…” Tommy mumbled. 

Puffy smiled. Despite Tommy finding comfort in her presence the lingering feeling of her pity clung to him, Tommy had never known such a strange feeling, it was almost like the kind of feeling he used to feel around Wilbur when they were young. Wilbur would gently shake Tommy awake, they’d have breakfast together and go for a walk in the woods. Sometimes Wilbur would let him ride on his shoulders, others they would race to the edge of the forest. Wilbur always let Tommy win.

“... Can we go for a walk?” Tommy asked, almost a whisper.

Puffy seemed caught off guard. “O-Of course!” She stood up suddenly, clasping her hands together. Tommy wasn’t even sure what had come out of his own mouth, he’d caught himself off guard and now he was walking out the door with Captain Puffy. She was about an entire foot shorter than him yet he felt smaller in her presence. His feelings on the ewe felt very complicated. 

Puffy followed the boy as they walked together down the path. She wasn’t sure where they were going, Tommy wasn’t even sure where they were going, his feet just started moving and he couldn't stop them.

They walked by where L’Manberg once stood, now dubbed “L’Manhole” or “L’Canyon”. Tommy grimaced at the names. _Everyone just thinks it was one big joke._ He thought to himself. But he could barely stay mad anymore, L’Manberg was gone and probably wasn’t ever coming back, and maybe it was for the best. Tommy tried to only think of the pleasant memories when it came to L’Manberg, especially now that it was gone, but it was hard to forget everything he gave for that damned place and all the shit it gave him in return. It probably didn’t matter anymore.

Tommy and Puffy continued side by side, entering the nearby woods. Neither of them spoke which Puffy must’ve found odd, Tommy usually wouldn’t miss a beat to start engaging in his small talk nonsense. Most of the surrounding area had been demolished for building or materials, but it was nice this area around here, just south of where L’Manberg was. There were shallow hills and bright green grass, the trees grew in such a way that made a grand canopy above their heads, splashes of light being able to shine through the holes. It only reminded Tommy of Wilbur even more once he’d finally recognized where they were.

“We’re near Pogtopia…” He said shakily, stopping in his tracks.

Puffy turned to him, morning sunlight dappled on her wool. “We can head back if you’d like.” 

He stayed silent for a moment, before taking in a deep breath. “Have you ever seen Pogtopia?” He started walking again, Puffy trailing after him.

She shook her head. “No, ‘only heard about it.” 

“It was quite nice at the time. It’s pretty run-down now…”

“I guess that’s part of the fun of looking at historical sites.”

Tommy chuckled. “It’s not historical, I was there for it.”

Puffy hummed a moment, looking off to the trees around them. “How old were you then?”

He hesitated a moment. “Around 12.”

She shook her head. “Someone that age shouldn’t have been in war.” 

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “I chose to.”

There was a small moment of silence between the two. They’d stopped walking. Puffy looked down, sighing. “That doesn’t make it any better.” She muttered.

Tommy scoffed, beginning to walk off without her. “Why are you babying me so much? You treat me like a child.”

“You are one.”

Tommy snapped, swinging around to face her. “No I’m not!”

Puffy huffed. “You _are_. It isn’t a bad thing, Tommy. You deserve to be a kid, you deserve to be happy and not worry about wars. I just want to protect you.”

“You don’t know _anything_ about me! You weren’t even here for half of this- I can handle myself! I do not need to be protected! I don’t need your _pity_!” Tommy spat, feeling the heat in his body begin to rise. Puffy remained calm, patiently standing as if she were waiting for Tommy’s fit to cool down like he was a toddler throwing a tantrum. It only made him angrier. “I’m not some little kid you need to coddle! I’m a big man, I know how to take care of myself! I know how to be happy! I don’t need you, I don’t need Wilbur, I don’t need anybody!” He yelled so hard his throat hurt, letting his heart bleed out there in front of Captain Puffy. He chose not to stick around for her rebuttal. 

Stomping off deeper into the woods, he could hear Puffy yelling after him calling his name. He ran, he ran and ran until he found himself in the familiar underground ravine he’d once called home. He couldn’t really remember even entering, it was like halfway through running he’d blanked out, like his own mind was calling himself here. Slumping himself against the wall, he brought his knees to his chest comforting himself. It was dark and musty, when he’d lived here it felt so much more alive. Once the great base of operations for the Pogtopia vs Manberg war, now only a little abandoned piece of history. 

But why was he here? To be honest, Tommy hated Pogtopia. It brought him no comfort to be here, but maybe that is why he came anyways. Darting his eyes around the ravine he could remember exact situations taking place that he wished he could forget. Often he’d found himself in this exact position after a fight with Wilbur. He’d always fought with his older brother, but the Wilbur that’d lived here was no brother Tommy could recognize.

Feeling the tears forming and unable to hold them back, Tommy began to cry. At first, softly. His sniffles and hiccups were muffled by his face buried in his hands. The dreaded, awful feeling of his chest tightening and numb limbs, Tommy started shaking and the more he shook the more he cried. When he would try to regain his breath and gasp for air, he only lost more breath. _I’m drowning._ He thought. _The ravine is filling with water._ He wanted to shout for someone to come save him, Puffy, Wilbur, anybody. He wanted to shout and yell and scream, but all that came out were more sobs, more cool wet tears falling down his face, the tears that filled the ravine. 

_I’m drowning, I’m drowning, I’m drowning._


	2. Couldn't Be Any Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I get hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of abuse, suicidal ideation

The trees casted harsh shadows on the small cabin in the woods. Beautiful pink and orange shined brightly through the treeline, but it soon started being swallowed by the deep blue of the beginning night sky. The cabin belonged to a sweet man, Philza and his three adopted sons, though the cabin as of late was only being occupied by two of the sons, a young Wilbur and an even younger Tommy. They weren’t related by blood, but they’d been together nearly as long as Tommy had been alive. 

“We should go in now, Tommy! It’s getting cold!” Wilbur shouted into the trees. The knitted grey sweater hung off his lithe body, when he’d got it it’d been far too oversized but he was just starting to fill into it.

A loud exaggerated grumble was heard from the wood. “But they aren’t here yet!” The small voice shouted back.

Wilbur huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “You can go back out tomorrow, you’re gonna get sick.”

“But what if they-” 

“C’mon!”

It’d been nearly three months since their father and brother had left on a hunting trip. They’d never been out longer than two weeks. Everytime Tommy waited everyday in the trees, excited to ambush at any moment when his family returned, and now despite Wilbur’s reluctant attitude, Tommy continued to wait. Wilbur tried to be patient with him, though. He was only little, he couldn't fully understand what could’ve happened.

The small boy appeared from the bush, his big blue eyes filled with tears. “Where are they?” 

Wilbur sighed. “C’mon, I made supper.”

Tommy waddled his way up the steps to the cabin. Wilbur was right, it was getting cold outside, and Tommy was very prone to colds and illness. 

Inside was warm and cozy. It was just one big room with a fireplace on the far wall with a short round table in front of it. Chests and books lined the walls, the home had clearly been lived in for some time. A big iron pot was settled nicely above the fire, two bowls were set up at the table, though there were four cushions surrounding it. Tommy shuffled behind Wilbur into the house, removing his sneakers at the door pensively, his face in a pout while the older brother moved to the cauldron above the fire. Wilbur filled the bowls with the soup from the pot, an ill-looking yellowy broth containing an assortment of leaves and spices Wilbur was unsure even went together. He grimaced at his own creation before sitting down with Tommy.

“I don’t like you cooking.” Tommy pouted.

“If you’d like to try, go ahead.” Wilbur snapped back. He knew he was right though, Wilbur was never one for the culinary arts, but he worked with what he had which wasn’t a lot. Phil and Techno were always in charge of foods, Phil was an adult with cooking experience while Techno usually manned the garden. 

“Phil and Techno know how to cook.” Tommy made a face each time he brought the spoon to his lips, Wilbur knew he only did it to get a reaction out of him.

Wilbur sighed. “Phil and Techno aren't here.”

“When are they gonna come back?” 

“I don’t know, Tommy.”

“Why!?” Tommy cried, slamming his little hands onto the table. Some soup spilled from his bowl.

“I don’t _know,_ Tommy!” 

“Why aren’t they here!? When are they coming home!? I want them to come home!”

“Don’t you get it!? _They aren’t coming back! They’re dead!_ ” There was rarely any silence in the house, but the quietness that came after Wilbur’s shout was deafening, and he’d never lost his patience with Tommy so genuinely. 

It’d hurt Wilbur to see Tommy so adamant on the return of Phil and Techno after they clearly were never to come home. Wilbur would much rather accept they were dead than that they willingly abandoned them. As Tommy had no reply and began to cry where he sat, Wilbur for a second felt a pang of regret. Only a second, the regret turned to assurance that Tommy had to face the truth at some point, it was unhealthy for him to hold on to the possibility of his family ever coming back. It was strikingly familiar, Tommy and Wilbur had been orphaned once before until Phil found them, perhaps it was only fate to be alone once more. 

It wasn’t until he was much older that Tommy realized why Wilbur had wanted to believe they’d died. At such a young age death was what Tommy believed to be the worst possible thing to ever happen to someone, but it was only until recently he realized death was for the lucky. It was easier to accept that their father and pseudo-brother had died while on a hunting trip rather than grappling with the possibility they’d planned to leave them. Now that Tommy was almost grown he could see that Wilbur had done all he could in their youth, it wasn’t Wilbur’s fault he was a kid forced to raise his younger brother. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment, for even Wilbur had ended up abandoning him. 

For a second he contemplated the possibility of Wilbur’s return. The only reason Dream was in prison and not a grave was because he’d promised Tommy the resurrection of his dear brother, but Tommy wondered if he even wanted Wilbur back. He missed him everyday and longed to be held in his arms like when he was a child, but the last memories he had of Wilbur’s time on earth was Wilbur planning to kill the both of them in the explosion of L’Manberg. Wilbur’s spirit had even said it himself that he didn’t want to be brought back, and Tommy wondered if the Wilbur they revived would ever be the same Wilbur that’d raised him. He wished he could speak to him for longer, he’d said there seemed to be a spot in the afterlife growing for Tommy but he wonders what he meant by that. 

Perhaps he was truly meant to die; he’d escaped death so many times the prospect of finally being released seemed almost nice… _No. I want to live, I want to live._ Tommy told himself as if he were trying to convince his own mind. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Puffy calling him, her voice echoing through the abandoned cavern. “Tommy? Tommy are you here?” 

Silence. Tommy froze in place as he heard Puffy’s voice bounce off of the ravine walls. He wanted to reach out and call back for her, apologize for yelling at her- beg her to help him, but nothing came. He sat shivering where he sat, curled up against the wall remembering a time which he’d once thought was the worst it could ever get. 

He could hear the sound of Puffy’s boots tread on the stone of Pogtopia’s floor, curious and cautious. 

“Tommy?” She called again, this time softer. 

Beat. “... I’m here.” He replied quietly, barely any noise had come out. He was suddenly painfully aware of everything, sitting here crying about his long dead brother and a long dead past. As he heard the pitter patter of Puffy rushing to find him, Tommy suddenly wondered why she even cared.

Appearing before him, the two locked eyes for a moment. Only a small moment- a moment of mutual understanding between them that would soon be washed away by the overwhelming wave of distance and misapprehension. But for now in these few seconds as they stood idly, the water was still.

“Can we go home…” Tommy whispered.

Puffy’s face softened into a sweet smile and nodded, reaching her hand out for the boy.

He hesitated a moment before taking her hand. They went home in silence, the barrier between them had returned.

Tommy spent the rest of his day alone. Puffy had asked if he wanted her to keep him company but he’d adamantly rejected, the air between them now felt too awkward. He knew she didn’t judge, he knew she could take care of him and even wanted to, but he’d been too vulnerable today. He had so many thoughts running through his head, thoughts about Wilbur, about Phil and Techno. He even thought of Dream. He cried to himself. _Why did they hurt me?_ It all felt so confusing. _Why do I miss them?_

He only vaguely remembers his childhood before Phil and Techno left, he was too young to remember most of it, but he still felt himself attached to the thought that someday they would come back and save them. They have come back, only to turn their backs on him again. Wilbur promised that even if he didn’t have Phil and Techno, he’d always have _him,_ but in the end that was a lie, Wilbur had turned his back too. Their shadows casted onto Tommy like a cloud blocking the sun, only the silhouettes of their figures in view as they get further and further away from him until they’ve already moved on, they’re no longer in view- the clouds are gone but it’s still dark… That shouldn’t be how it works… 

The night Wilbur and Tommy had that fight is the earliest vivid memory Tommy could remember. Wilbur had apologized instantly, but he knew it wasn’t genuine. It was only to make Tommy stop crying, but Tommy wouldn’t. Tommy had run out into the trees, even faced with the reality that they weren’t coming back he felt he had something to prove to his older brother. He slept in the trees that night, cold and scary as it was. He wanted to wake up and see Phil and Techno, but when he woke up in the morning he only felt sick. 

“I told you so.” Wilbur muttered once Tommy returned inside, sniffling from both tears and his cold. 

It was then that Tommy thought that it couldn’t get any worse, and then the war happened and he changed his mind; _this_ couldn’t get any worse. But then Pogtopia, Wilbur’s death, exile, L’manberg’s doom- Tommy realized it was always worse, it would always get worse. He wanted to stop this feeling, he wanted to be free from this world that seemed hellbent on killing him and he just wanted to give into it. If the world made a place in the afterlife for him, why fight it?

Tommy froze in his thoughts. _Don’t think like that._ He told himself. He hated when his mind would go to dark places like that, it reminded him too much of his exile, gazing into the lava floor while chanting to himself to jump in. _It’s better now._ He thought. _The war is over now, it’s better now._ He repeated. 

At least there was Dream. Dream made Tommy the most confused of all. When Tommy was around Dream he wanted to be with him forever, kill him, kill himself, run and hide all at the same time. Dream was in prison but he wasn’t really gone. He was still breathing down Tommy’s neck with a hand on his shoulder telling him how much fun they were going to have. So much fun- so much stability, so lonely. 

Dream made Tommy feel safe. Dream made Tommy feel nice. Dream was Tommy’s friend. Dream cares about Tommy more than anything, he said it himself. Dream was evil. Dream was wicked. Dream hurt him. Dream hurt his friends. Dream treated him like a toy. Dream never wanted to let Tommy go. Dream would make it so he would never have to. Dream was locked away but Tommy was the one trapped. Dream had a firm grasp on Tommy. Dream’s fingers krept around Tommy’s throat, holding him under water and when Tommy tried to struggle he only lost more air. Dream made Tommy hate himself. Dream was all Tommy had. Not Puffy, not Tubbo, not Sam, not Wilbur, not Techno, not Phil. It was Dream.

_Why do I miss him?_ Because Dream would always be there, and that terrified him.


	3. The Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *paraphrases an entire scene*
> 
> spoilers for Tommy's 02/21/2021 stream Last Time Visiting Dream In Prison.
> 
> TW: manipulation

Tommy waited for the go-ahead, standing at the portal reading for Sam’s instruction. 

Pandora’s Vault was one of the most intricate things he’d ever seen. It was so large he could hardly see from one end to the other, it reined so tall he wondered if it went up forever. Truly Sam had outdone himself with this creation, it was terrifying to think Dream had intended to put Tommy in there. But the outside wasn’t even the greatest part, the walls seemed to be miles thick made out of pure obsidian with intricate redstone running through them, cold dark halls contrasted with the bright hot glow of lava that entirely covered some whole rooms ceiling to floor.

“You can come through now.” Sam’s voice was stoic and calm through the communicator, he put on this tough act around the prison. 

Tommy walked through the portal, arriving before Sam in the front room of the prison. The little bit of Sam’s face that was shown behind the mask was just as still and serious as his voice, his dark eyes in shadow as he stared directly at Tommy. Sam was quite an intimidating presence to begin with, standing above 7” feet with his strong figure but his role as prison warden and the harsh shadows the dim lights of the prison casted on his person made him look even scarier. His dull-coloured flesh concealed with heavy armour and the large sword that hung off his back were threatening to nearly everyone, but for Tommy it was more a sign of protection. Sam though visually frightening was usually just a sweet and shy man. Tommy felt very comfortable around him usually, but in the prison he acted as he looked.

To fill the silence Tommy let out an uncomfortable chuckle. He’d only been here once before, the journey to even get to the main cell was even longer than his entire visit with the prisoner. All this work just to keep a single prisoner in… 

All to keep  _ Dream  _ in. Pandora’s Vault wasn’t too far from Tommy’s house, it made him terrified just how close he was to him even with the unbreakable walls that stood between them.

The two walked down the winding halls together in silence, now the second time going through it it was all a lot less unnatural. He just followed Sam’s command with searches and passages. 

“This is going to be my last time visiting...“ Tommy told Sam casually, trying to spark some sort of conversation with him. Sam wasn’t much for chatting, especially when he’s in his warden mode. 

Sam turned to him. “Is that so?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah. I just want some closure, y’know? I… I haven’t been feeling that great…”

Closing his eyes, Sam gave a curt nod. “I understand. I hope this makes you feel better.” Sam gently set his hand on Tommy’s shoulder giving him a small pat. “Now please stand on that light over there.”

Sighing, Tommy obeyed. The intricate redstone passages and searches might be less awkward now but it didn’t make it any less uncomfortable to experience. Walking through the prison was like making it halfway to death, the poisons and the potions that were used to make any visitor as weak as possible. No matter how many times Sam would tell him to stay focused or to stop talking Tommy would keep blabbing on as if to spite him, trying to make small talk or just making crude jokes to try and get a reaction out of the warden. Well, it helped the time go quicker.

“Sam, why are you so serious here?”

“Because I have a duty. Now face forward.”

"Heh. Duty."

"Face forward."

“You don’t have to be such a dickhead about it.”

“Face forward.”

Tommy rolled his eyes doing as he was told. The overwhelming need for Sam’s attention and validation clashed with Tommy’s nature of disobedience and rebellion. Being around Sam filled some sort of hole in Tommy’s life that he never really thought he missed. Despite his wants and needs, Tommy found it hard to trust again after everything in his life that’d transpired, but Sam seemed determined to help him. 

Recalling a few weeks ago, Dream had been brought up. Tommy hated how he reacted to any mention of the man, he got all shaky and confused. Sam pulled him away from the conversation to comfort him. In his arms Tommy felt like a small child again, like he’d tripped and fell and Phil had been there to clean his wounds. “I know what he did to you.” Sam crouched to Tommy’s level. “I’m sorry.” He said. 

Tommy felt his body go entirely hollow. Somehow he felt every sensation in his body and yet none at all. His breath hitched before speaking. “What?” It was a stupid question. He’d completely understood what Sam had told him and still felt confused.

“Dream told me everything. I… I don’t know how much of it was true. You’re allowed to be scared, Tommy. I understand you may not want to talk about it but... just know that I’m right here for you.” Sam gave a small awkward pat to Tommy’s shoulder.

No idea how to respond, Tommy just cried. He muttered some curses under his breath, how embarrassed he felt crying in front of Sam. 

Sam said nothing, pulling the boy into a gentle hug, and for a moment Tommy felt safe.

Facing forward, Tommy felt some pit in his stomach drop as he noticed how much closer he was to Dream now, only a wall of lava between them.

“Sam?”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“Thank you for- y’know. Being my friend and stuff. You’re a bit of an asshole here but you’re real nice outside…” 

Despite being unable to see his mouth Tommy could tell there was a small smile across Sam’s face. It quickly disappeared as a lava dropped but it still made Tommy proud for the small crack in the warden’s façade. “I hope you find your closure.” 

With that, the centre of the main cell was shown, Dream’s still body facing the two across the lava pool. As the lava fell Tommy felt his pride wane and turn to anxiety. He turned and looked up to Sam, nothing to say.

Placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Do you want to turn back?” He asked.

Tommy shook his head. “No… I gotta do this. And once I do it’ll all be over.” 

Sam nodded in understanding before turning his emotionless stare back on. “Walk with the platform.” He told him.

And so, Tommy did, The hovering platform carried him over the lava floor closer and closer to where Dream stood, a netherite barrier between them. Once Tommy arrived at the cell, he looked back at Sam hesitantly for reassurance. Sam gave him a warm look before the lava flowed back down, now Tommy alone with Dream.

The netherite barrier receded back into the ground. Tommy gulped.

“Hello.” Dream greeted him simply, the sinister voice of a man pretending to be a friend. 

Tommy stuck his nose up, putting on his brave face. “Hello, Dream.” 

“Why haven’t you visited me?” There it was, the woe-is-me part of Tommy’s visit he remembered from last time. Part of Tommy’s brain told him to give in to Dream’s attempt to get him to sympathize, Tommy denied it.

“I’ve been busy. Things are- things are going good now.” Tommy told him. It wasn’t a full lie. Despite Tommy’s inner conflicts there was beginning to be peace. 

“Hm.”

“How are you?” Tommy asked awkwardly.

“Bad.”

Tommy rolled his eyes a bit. “You know you got what was coming…”

Dream shrugged in response. 

The air felt heavy. Tommy started wishing he could run and hide. He had to do this. After the disc confrontation he’d thought it’d all been over. He thought he could finally find happiness in his life free of Dream. No, he could never truly be free until he finally broke the chain. Stop extending yourself to Dream, stop thinking about him ever again- once you leave this room you will never need to think of him again. All the ends tied, no loose threads, no puppet strings around your wrists.

“I’m not going to be visiting again.” 

Dream’s lax exterior waded, just for a second. His head turned to Tommy. “What?”

“I need to be done with you.” 

“But Tommy, we’re friends.”

“N-No! We’re not! You’re an awful-  _ evil  _ person! You’re-” Tommy let out a grunt, holding his head in his hands. He took in a breath, trying to calm himself. “We are not friends. You hurt me- you tried to kill Tubbo! You did all this evil shit, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore!” He cried.

Dream remained calm and unnaturally still. He stepped closer to Tommy as if floating. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could a loud crash could be heard from above. 

Tommy flinched, nearly falling to the ground in his fear. “Wh-What was that!?” He cried.

The prisoner didn’t move, simply holding his hands behind his back patiently. He looked up curiously, a small unreadable grin on his face. “It sounded like an explosion.”

“What'd you mean!?”

Another crash, this time louder than before. Tommy began physically shaking, scooting back from Dream and closer to the lava wall. “I want to leave now…” He could feel tears behind his eyes, his voice was shaky and small. Dream only looked at him apathetically before another crash was heard, and then another, and another and another. 

“What’s going on!?” Tommy cried again, planting himself against the wall away from Dream. He looked to Dream as if to ask for answers.

“I told you, it sounds like an explosion.” Dream sounded almost happy. It made Tommy feel sick.

“Sam!” Tommy called at the lava wall. “Sam I want to leave! Sam!” 

“He can’t hear you.” Dream stepped closer to him.

Tommy’s voice broke. “Sam! SAM!”

“ _ He can’t hear you, Tommy _ .” Dream’s voice hissed as he walked even closer. “Sounds’ like a security issue, he’s probably dealing with that.” 

“B-but... ” Tommy looked back at the lava wall, hoping for the lava to disappear and for Sam to come rescue him. 

“-Which means you could be stuck here for at most a week until it’s dealt with.” 

Turning his head to Dream, he could only look at the other in horror. “A week?” Tommy whispered in disbelief.

Dream nodded. “A whole week.” He confirmed, a smile across his lips as he spoke.

The spiral began, Tommy shaking his head in denial as he tried to distance himself from the other. He stood next to the lava wall as close as he would go, his back up against the obsidian wall adjacent to it. The tightening of his chest and lightheaded feeling was beginning to suffocate him, the walls of the cell felt like they were closing in on him, and for a second he contemplated burning himself in the fiery liquid just to escape. “SAM! I want to leave! Let me out! Sam!” Tommy continued to cry, if he cried loud enough maybe Sam would come and save him.

“He didn’t hear you the first time.” Dream snapped, arms crossed. He took a step closer to Tommy.

Tommy panicked, continuing to scream. “Sam! Phil! Please-” 

“Tommy,” Dream’s voice was harsh and clear, it was strange to think only minutes ago he spoke in a hushed depressed tone. He took another step forward, in the small cell now there were only a few feet between them. “Calm down. We’re going to have fun… just like exile.”

“I- Don’t  _ ever _ bring up exile to me!” Tommy hissed, he wrapped his arms around himself and let out a small sob, but no tears. “I can’t be in here I can’t-” Tommy pressed his hands to his temples as his knees fell to the floor, turning his back on Dream and squeezing his eyes tight. Perhaps this was all just a nightmare, if he tried he could wake up in his bed at home and have Puffy greet him like she did every morning now. She’d tell him it was ok and if she wanted her to stay with him or if he wanted her to get Tubbo. Yes, that was what would happen if this were all a nightmare, but when Tommy opened his eyes he was met with the same lava wall. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Dream’s grip was like knives ripping through his skin. Tommy dared not look back at the man as he lowered his head to Tommy’s ear to hum:

“We’re going to have so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> i believe in papa puffy supremacy 
> 
> twitter https://twitter.com/cozyspacecraft


End file.
